Rebirth Of The Phoenix
by lightning Pheonix
Summary: Harrison Potter is the last human alive on planet earth. having found an Alterran Warship, he has decided to leave earth and head through the Universal Veil to the Reality his Ancestors came from. looking for a new home but finding nothing but war. as they say "let slip the dogs of war"
1. The Breach

Rebirth of the Phoenix.

Disclaimer: Any characters that the readers may recognise, Be it from world renowned Stargate or from what the underworld uses for firewood (that being the somewhat lacking works of J.K. Rowling known as Harry Potter).Do not belong to this humble and poor FanFiction writer that I am. I humbly beg that you do not sue me on what ever trumped up charges you can find.

Oh and please if your able send some of that delightful money my way, Oh dear creators of Stargate the best wonder of the world.

If i did own Stargate and Harry Potter there would be far more warships, Space battles, Carnage and explosions … Woe is me.

Now onto the Fic.

Prologue:

Harrison James Potter. if you had heard that name mentioned while walking through the streets of Australia, You would more than likely not know it. It seems a general enough name for a person in most respects. Standard enough that the person adorned with it could presumably care less about what people called him. However the Harrison James Potter who lived in England in his younger years did not have that luxury of being so unimportant that he could conceivably walk into the white house and walk back out without someone knowing his name. No he seemed cursed to pick up new and more outlandish titles as the years wore on.

For instance the following are some of his more well known monikers and so utterly stupid that they must be mentioned first. The-Boy-Who-Lived, this particular one is the most stupid by far by now considering that the person In question is no longer a boy of sixteen years of age.

You see this is the very first one he picked up and by that reasoning the one that he has had the longest. It is also the first in a list of things that have caused him emotional pain in the mere fact that for him to gain this title, he had to lose that which was most precious to a child at the age of one year and two months of age, that being a loving family in the deaths of his parents by a psychotic murderer.

That very moniker changed into something that was not as bad but more annoying and controversial in its wording. This was the title of the Man-Who-Conquered. Now when taken hand in hand with his situation its not so bad but talking to someone from another country who wasnt involved and referring to him as the man who conquered really makes Harry James Potter Sound like a tyrant.

By looking at the sheer number of fangirls he has and his lengths to get away from them, one can conclude that he is no more a tyrant than an ant being stepped upon. Mainly moving into central london and completeing his schooling in a mundane capacity should show that fact. would a tyrant who has killed the last dark lord care much about schooling when he could just attempt to take over the World? no he would not.

Now you see the curious thing about Harry Potter and School is that he never really tried to do anything at Mundane School, that being from his Relatives attempts to beat the freakishness out of him, Freakishness being their weird way of referring to magic...

However now that he did not have their hatred of him over his shoulders he found that he liked learning, and was actually quite good with maths and mechanic's both. With the soul shard from his scar gone Harry could Actually remember most of what he learned. Ah yes that brings us back to the last well known moniker of his, feared by both the business and Criminal worlds, Magical and Mundane was One that Harrison James Potter, Lord Potter, Heir of the House of Black actually liked, why you could say it in a recurring fashion regularly brought a smile to his face and a dreadfully cold shiver to his Enemies Spines. (The Phoenix(or Bastard-Who-Wouldnt-die) on the battlefield in defence of those enemies who crapped themselves when faced with him, it took a strong will to face the Pheonix).

Currently he stared down at the devastation visible from his present location. It was a gift brought to the planet by the latest Dark-Lord-Of-An-Idiot, who had decided it was in his interest to wage war and destruction across the world in his quest for revenge and delusional world domination. The few idiots who thought it would be a good idea to become dark lords after the death of Tom Riddle A.K.A Voldemort (or those among the resistance and, suprisingly enough his own followers, who loved to laugh in his face, meaning Harry of course) Lord MouldyShorts. These few individuals had been small fries compared to the previously mentioned dark lord and put down by their governments before anyone else needed to get involved.

On the one occasion that harry had needed to get involved, it wasnt pretty, nor was it pleasant for the aspiring dark lord of lunacy. Why one might go so far as to say that Harry quite positively enjoyed ripping the appendix out of the dark idiot in an attempt to make him reform his ways. As a precaution against backsliding, you might say Harry conjured a steel ball and replaced it in the wound the appendix made. you also might say that harry severely cursed this new ornament the dark lord he had been forced to deal with, randomly acquired. The dark lord was informed that should he begin his idiotic ways again then the steel would shred his manlyhood apart. now being that this dark lord in particular was not very skilled in possession, he really shouldn't have tried to possess harry, as it turns out. in an act of spite for bringing back memories best left forgotten, Harry Potter did indeed shred the manly-hood of Dark Lord Ronald Weasley. when asked why he chose that particular organ, Harry Potter informed the Aurors that it was Payback for the Attempted Rape of his Fiancé Hermione Granger when the trio had repeated their last year of schooling.

Now this particular Dark Lord was one that harry felt he should have seen coming, after all he had known the bastard for seven years. It was the one constant prick in his life. Draco Malfoy, Former Death-Eater Spawn and Now dead Dark Lord Draconis. After being sent to Azkaban Prison with His Father (though not his mother as she was pregnant at the time having been raped by a supposed light side spy known as Severus Snape The Butt-Monkey of Voldemort) he went insane in that prison, according to the guards bellatrix lestrange was positively normal and spritely for a woman and she had had one to many Joints in her Youth, compared to the state of Draco Malfoy's Mind after two months of being near thousands of dementers). Now it was this little fact that was currently giving harry a headache as he cursed himself for being an idiot.

One day, Ten years After becoming the Headmaster of Hogwarts and a world wide business-man, Harry Potter arrived home to find his Manor in Ruins and a Familiar Mark in the sky, seeing the mark of the former Death-Eaters in the sky and the Addition to it threw harry into a rage as his magic erupted in fury at the slaughter of his family. The mark imploded upon itself as he stared and wept. A western dragon swallowing the snake while griping the skull in its claws.

After three years of being hunted by Harry Potter, Draco did the one thing that no-one had done before, not even Tommy Boy in all his Glory had tried to do it. Dark Lord Draconis Opened a Hellgate and let demons run amok across the earth. He did not survive the onslaught though as he died when three hellgods forced their way across the portal. In their war to bring the eternal damnation of hell to the planet of earth, the wizards held back the demons for 4 years in the resulting skirmishes as the gods built up their armies for a final push towards the center of the only remaining government left intact, that being the United States Of America.

thinking about those circumstances always seemed to enrage Harry so he focused on the curiosity that drew him to this remote section of the Nevada Desert,

You see, Harry was traveling towards Las Vegas for a meeting with two US Generals that he never bothered to learn the names of, he was one of the best assets the Americans had managed to acquire in their war against the masses of hell, so when he requested a meeting with someone in charge of the California Sector Base, people did not ask how high, they just jumped into motion.

this meeting was to discuss a last ditch attempt to close the portal maintaining the demonic forces. it would require a complete mobilisation of all available assets in an attempt to reach the former location of Stonehenge. with the leash the hell-gods had on anyone in their forces close to their own power, the Americans had managed to hold everything east of the Rockies by way of constant patrols and the setting of mines throughout the entire mountain region. in response to this one annoyance left Harry had received intelligence from one of the few magical spies he had left, that being Dobby. this intelligence in which Dobby gave his life to find, was that the leader of the three gods... A being who bears a close resemblance to Lucifer from the bible, ordered a massive wave of reinforcements from through the portal, to take part in a last push against the human strongholds.

due to this fact he needed to get to the Las Vegas military command centre as fast as possible. "pilot, what is our eta?" his low voice called towards the front of the military standard lear-jet, a reply was just as swift in answer to his call." eta is twenty five minutes till we are on the ground Commander Potter, sir" the female pilot echoed through the radio. before harry could react he was snatched out of his plane by a bright white light and deposited in what was not a natural cavern that you could see from the first glance. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned around to face whatever had dragged him here and promptly got smacked in the face by a metallic and obviously sentient computer. this computer only succeeded in its function because of the mere fact that Harry was completely taken by surprise and thoroughly sedated before he could be given a chance to react. now while he was sedated the Sentient computer proceeded to attach itself to his face and perform its stated function, that of downloading its entire knowledge base into the memory and mind palace that harry had built over the years.

After several days in which he was kept sedated and fed nutrients via matter transporters, this function completed itself and detached the computer from his head. at the point in time that he woke up, this being a full week since his Kidnapping the first thing he noticed was the fact that his mind was being force-fed information about his situation in an entirely direct manner. the second was that nearly half the data was corrupted and had been quarantined behind a mental safe in his mind palace. he was informed that the building he occupied was a secondary Alterran forward command post turned decommisioned storage facility.

in the information being fed to him through his damaged and overworked mind he noted that the base held in total four ships from the creators of the base. three of the four ships were flight capable but had no working weapons or shields systems. their computers were fried and all Primary Data Cores were fried however the secondary's were still operational. the fourth however was a bit more shaken up. it could not fly into space, however its weapons and shields had rarely been used and so were in pristine condition. its drive cores could be replaced, its computers redesigned and the entire ship overhauled. the materials were in front of him in the form of four severely damaged ships that alone were not tenable but together they could fly again.

Searching the database that he now possessed, Harry came upon the design specifications of the ship in front of him. It was Unique and heavily modified. It was a severely oversized and extremely modified version of the Destiny Science Vessal in his Mental Library Databanks, at nearly six kilometres long and two wide, the hanger had barely enough room to fit four of the ships. at nearly nine hundred metres high it was impressive that they had never been found before. Designed and proposed to the council of elders by Janus this ship could take an extreme beating and still keep on Dishing out Pain.. For its main weapons deflection systems it had eighty-one plasma-Cannons that acted as a Broadside Firing network for the StarBoard and The Port along with a single Cannon Facing along the Forward firing arc of the Warship, Essentially during a broadside manoeuvre the ship would be firing forty plasma cannons at a time in total unison.

It had five drone Silo's with well over 2000 Standard Alterran Drones that while smaller than the Plasma-Cannons were just as deadly. for a point defence network the Trinity employed a rarely used Plasma beam Cannon fifteen times smaller than its ship to ship weaponry, however these were designed to take out fighters and incoming drones or other projectiles. these cannons were deployed on every conceivable arc of the ship. now they may not be very powerful but they didn't need to be. As its ship to ship Weaponry Component it utilizes five magnetically accellerated charged Particle Beam Cannons. Each cannon ran off of one prototype Zero-Point-Energy Module, that while they have the same power as a single normal sized module is only half the size, Many scientists around the council thought that this was overkill for a warship, they made the argument that Atlantis was a full blown city and it only needed three.

what many of those scientists had seemingly forgotten was that Atlantis rarely if ever used its flight abilities and shields and it took all three modules for that. yet this is a warship nearly twice the size of Atlantis, with Energy weaponry and shields, its is built for war. and to run even the shields and weapons without any engines be they sublight or Ftl, it would still need four ZPMs for that at absolute minimum. when this was explained the council withdrew its enquiry about power usage as they Concede that Atlantis is indeed not made for fighting and still needs at least three zpms for shields and flight while it is half the size of the trinity.

As to its shielding and sensor equipment load outs, the shields of the Trinity were set to continuosly change frequency as to stop the possibility of stolen drone weapons from damaging the ship. The sensors were capable of operating in hyperSpace but otherwise had the same standard Capabilities as a City-Ship Sensor Grid.

Now while these readings for the prototypes in front of Harry James Potter did indeed impress him on a purely combat related scale he was more concerned with the engine drive specification's and how easy it would be to replace, The main sub-light drives were pushed up in power and speed but required more maintenance in drydock and could only be used inside solar systems due to the increased power so they were more suitable for comabt, the HyperDrive Generator was modified so severely that It was incapable of being messed with or blocking it from engaging a HyperSpace Window however it is very rarely used as most captains preferred to use the FTL Drives for internal Galactic travel and used the HyperDrive System for the Void Between Stars.

The FTL Drive was so far more powerful than the Drive used on the Science vessel destiny and it was like that for a very good reason, as when the wormhole drive was not engaged it would use the power from the Fusion Plants that would power the wormhole drive in its place, because of this the FTL Components had to be replaced with Adamantium Circuitry and filtered in power capacity before connecting to the drive systems, even then the FTL Drives were significantly faster than even the original HyperDrive of an Aurora so there wasn't much need to use the HyperDrive.

the Wormhole Drive (being the Pride and Joy of Atlantis, Before being promptly and efficiently stolen by Janus) was as good as ever, the standard Atlantis Wormhole drive could only go between galaxies as it was impossible to make smaller jumps in such a large scale. The Trinity Wormhole Drive was another Kettle of Fish. the drive Could also go between galaxies, it could however go through a galaxy using the StarGate network to get around {it does this by using the seven Symbol address as its path and drops the trinity above whichever planet the Gate address led to.

And last but by far not least was the Dimensional-Drive, this engine designed by Moros used such an Extreme amount of Power that Janus, Moros and Morgana Le Fay had to invent a completely new Generator just to power it and make it work. based upon the Furling Dimensional mirrors, The Dimensional Drives ran off of two truly massive Matter-AntiMatter Generators that were called the Armmeggedon Plants. More than enough power to rip a solar system to shreds as they engaged. it does not actually rip apart a solar system when in use, but does have the literal power to do that very fact. this amount of power was truly needed, because of the fact that to open a dimensional rift you have to literally rip open space before forcing the veil to part and allow passage. it doesn't require that much for the mirrors to work , however to get an object the size of the trinity through is a whole different matter.

Now while this made the trinity a lot more powerful and amazing in its engineering design it had to be severely enlarged. Ending at two kilometres wide and six kilometres in length it absolutely dwarfed the Base Design Of the Destiny, such a ship could take on an entire solar system filled with ships and keep flying but the ship in its current state was a different story. With no engines Capable of getting it into the air it was pretty much useless in the event of an attack, it woud need to be stripped and built from the ground up using the spare parts from her sister ships. having looked at the other three ships the computers Harry used as a reference, determined the others unrepairable. sure they might have working engines and internal electronics, but with no shields, no weapons and half of the armour plating, if not more missing. it was deemed undoable with the bases current supplies. therefore the option to strip down Trinity's sister ships for materials was authorised The drives would all be replaced, the External Tritanium-Adamantium Armour Mix that was currently coating the ship would be doubled in some cases and tripled in others.

The weapons were all ok but needed to be cleaned and recalibrated before the ship would be battle ready. A secondary Bridge would be installed in case the primary was damaged beyond repair or boarded in an attempt to take the ship. A Single Spinal Hyper-plasma Cannon of the same design as the Asgard plasma weapons would be Added to Complement the Energy projectors and provide a backup to the main weapons systems.

Even then the ship would only work at 45% of its total capacity because even the replacements were damaged. All of the ftl modules would need to be replaced before startup, suprisingly the hyperdrive was fixable and there were spares in the other ships, however the Wormhole drive in all four were completely fried and unreplaceable. Thankfully the Dimensional drive was still fine in two of the three damaged ships. External transporters could be completely repaired to normal capacity however the internal transporters were on a different system and cvould not be completely fixed. The living qaurters were still connected to the bridge and sickbay, however to get anywhere else you had to walk.

He could replicate anything needed while in space through the general matter converters, now however he need to see what had happenned to his world while he was asleep.

Harry Authorised the Strip down and Reconstruction of the Trinity, and then ordered himself to be beamed back to Las Vegas with an Emergency transponder implanted in his right shoulder. What he found upon arriving was far different to the scene he had been flying towards. A single week ago the City of Las Vegas was a bustling center of military and civilians populations, while that was true a week ago it was no longer the case. What remained of las vegas was just the bones of a dead city, corpses littered the streets among the burned out hulks of crumbling casinoes and hordes of demons running amock in the chaos. From what he could sense he was the last human alive in vegas, feeling a presence behind him Harry looked around to see the demons he had been observing turn and flee, he could feel the breath on the back on his neck on realised just what was behind him. He activated his emergency transport beacon just in time to see a flash of Hell-hound teeth rip a chunk of skin out of his left shoulder.

Upon rematerialisation into the forward operating base he stumbled to the infirmary and began to patch himself back up.

Requesting the computer hack the military communication network to find out what had happened. What he found was worse than anything he could imagine. After three days of fighting in the streets, washington d.c. Fell to the demon horde and with it the joint chiefs of staff, the head of the millitary forces combating the hordes. At that point resistance fell apart and no haven was safe from the Generals of the horde. Ironically Colorado springs was the last to fall and in doing so took out one of the three hellgods with a nuclear bomb. The shock of being the last person alive on earth struck Harry Potter Dumb, he was like that for four hours before he began to mechanically modify the designs of the Ship he hjad been Given.

In his mind he debated his course before settling on a grim resolution. The fact that there was no more humans on the planet only made this easier. Upon activation of the Dimensional Drive the remains of the three ships including there power cores would be beamed into the sun and force it to go supernova. The hellgods and their minions would die, but it would be a pyrrhic victory as in the destruction of these beings his world would cease to exist..

the refit on the Trinty took a total of two months to complete before he was ready to go, on the last day of his time there he made his way home to england. He spent the night at the gravesites of his wife and children to say goodbye and to apologise for his past actions after their deaths.

deciding that waiting any longer would be folly Harry James Potter { the Bastard who wouldnt die} said his lsat words on that forlorn planet, "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war" before transporting to the completely rebuilt trinity. Assuring himself that everything was stocked and locked away in the great ship through a computer terminal he then moved towards the only working internal transport console in his section of the ship.

Selecting the bridge he fired up the computer systems and engaged the shields of the Warship Trinity, before he did anything else he input the master control codes and asserted himself as the captain of the warship, locking out all other access codes to those who had previously been on the Trinity. As he engaged the shields a tunnel opened up leading straight to the pacific ocean. this tunnel was just barely wide enough for the slightly thicker and more armoured bulk of the trinity.

He engaged the Anti-Gravity and Stealth systems that he could access in the control chair and set an automatic course for the Trinity to get to the middle of the Pacific Ocean while he plotted a course to a suitable exit point from his universe.

"first things first once I leave is to get the trinity to a DryDock for a complete Repair and Restock. Now according to this database there should be a Ship Dock in the Milky Way and Andromeda Void. The Stargate is going to need to be replaced by a specialized Pegasus Gate and the Armoury Completely Stocked" his rough voice made a note to himself as he began to download the entire database of what was left of the Internet onto the Trinities Dedicated Computer System. To get to the Andromeda Void Harry Would Need to get as close as possible in this dimension so he didnt have to strain the FTL Drive Systems after he Left his Dimension.

once the ship was airborne he plotted a course past Sol and dropped the ZPM Cores of the other wrecks into the gravity field of Sol where whether it was in a day or a year the Zero-Point-Modules would be drawn into the star, thereby forcing it into a supernova. once the flyby was complete Harry Directed the Trinity to head to the edge of the Orion Galactic arm in preparation for the Dimensional Jump

After inputing these commands Harry Potter Left to Have a Shower and Clean Himself Up with some New Clothes.

Time Skip: 4 hours after Breaching the Earths Atmosphere

As harry was finishing his dinner after having watched his all time favourite T.V. Show Castle, he heard the alarms of the trinity Go off informing him of their arrival at the Orion Galactic Edge. By using the External transporters as a Network Bridge between his location and the Bridge he Completely Bypassed the damaged internal transporters and moved to the Control Chair located in the center of the heavily armoured bridge.

for the initiation of the Dimensional Drive he had to Verbally Give the Computer the Command to activate the Drive. Doing just that he Announced "Trinity Begin Dimensional Drive Activation Sequence, Authorisation Code Alpha-2-5-9-Omega-7-4-3-Theta-3-1-8-Beta-81-Janus-856-Morgana-741-Moros-932- initiate drive on my mark... 5...4...3...2...1... Mark!" on his command and after entering the correct command codes into the computer via verbal acknowledgement,

the computer system and its limitied Artificial Intelligence begin to spin up the Dimensional Drive and breach the Veil Between Dimensions as its power increased. With a thunderous Flash in Space the Trinity Breached the Universal Veil and Dissappeared into the Reaches of the MultiVerse as his Entry Point into the Dimensional Anomaly Ripped the Solar System which was thankfully deviod of life to shreds in its wake of power. in normal circumstances nothing would have harmed the solar system upon a dimensional breach, however the brief and involuntary activation of a damaged hyperspace generator sent out waves of anti-matter fuel into the local star.


	2. Let Slip The Dogs Of War

Rebirth Of The Phoenix:

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Any Characters that the readers may recognise, be it from world renowned Stargate or from what the underworld uses for firewood { that being the somewhat lacking works of J.K. Rowling known as Harry Potter }. do not belong to this humble and poor Fan Fiction writer that I am. I humbly beg that you do not sue me on whatever trumped up charges you can find.

Oh and please if your able send some of that delightful money my way oh dear creators of Stargate the best wonder of the world.

If i did own Stargate and Harry Potter there would be far more Warships, space battles, carnage and explosions … Woe Is Me.

When one thinks about wars and individual battles in space, they don't much see the death and destruction as opposed to the ferocity in which some Commanding Officers attack, They don't see the amount of time and expertise it takes to keep a warship moving in such battles where the amount of lives saved is counted by the seconds.

The Alterran {or Lanteans, if you prefer} were masters of warfare long before their population declined and they choose the path of science instead of bloody warfare. After the plague and the birth of the wraith, as the war began in earnest... Janus had an idea, Now you may be thinking 'Oh shit' as generally his ideas either worked as they were designed or they spectacularly blew up in his face.

Now it would be normal to get that chill when Janus worked on a project, as it would usually be something the council ends up outlawing upon completion due to the objects great pen chance for misuse, for instance the time traveling shuttle which had to be destroyed. However this time he had partners in his project and they began to work in earnest with the full backing of the council of Atlantis, if there was one thing that all beings in the universe feared it was when the three premier scientist on the City-Ship Atlantis, home of the Alterran people, worked together to create something new...

take for example their previous work on the Alterran planetary defence satellite and their efforts to increase its power one hundred-fold. There are certain things prevalent through the multiverse capable of making even the strongest species tremble in terror, in particular is the reapers of the Curious Universe capable of manipulating Eezo, an element so far not present in our own universe. Or the Flood from the second studied universe currently wreaking havoc across a civilisation four million years younger than our own but older than the asgard.

On one uneventful day above an otherwise normal world the wraith came across such a thing as they attempted to feed upon an Athosian Colony World. Like a god of war from the heavens above, the creation and launch of the most deadly warships to ever grace the universe appeared before the dumbstruck wraith as it heralded its own arrival via the destruction of the orbiting wraith hive ship using a single Energy Projector, one so powerful it ripped through the armoured hive ship like a knife through butter {if one were to use such a term}.

The only other weapon Capable of that magnitude of destruction had previously been the defense satalites of the lantean people. Those that had been around orbital defense platforms were stronger but could not fire as fast. In the devastation of the first few minutes the Wraith Ran that day from the ship known as the trinity, this action of theirs although strategic would do no good as the Trinity was not alone. It allowed the wraith to run for only one purpose. The reason it and its sister ships were built, it was made to bring the wrath and fear of destruction to the wraith as the battle-group while only four strong systematically tracked dwon wraith fleets and wiped them from existence.

for ten years the small convoy drove the wraith and its servants away from Lantean Colonies and allied planets. During this period the Trinity was the only ship of the four to have never used its guns beyond that first day. It became the command centre for the small convoy and only returned to drydock twice in its deployment to replace shield emitters. It became the bait for wraith fleets, who would engage the Trinity before the three remaining ships tore the fleets to shreds.

With the trinity not having fired a single shot, it became a phantom to those on the ground. One who would lure ships of the enemy to their deaths and enrage the remaining wraith population to a massive scale. This act brought the wraith queens to a fury and after two years of fleet movements and deployments the wraith sent a force of such magnitude against the trinity and her sisters that a force of its size has never been seen since, eight thousand wraith hives and cruisers lined the battle field on that day having banded together to rid the universe of such a wrathful convoy.

The wraith thought they would win without many casualties in their rage and arrogance, as records show from the few survivors of the battle. Janus and his equals, Moros and Morgana evacuated the entire crew of all four ships leaving Janus's wife Gwendolyn in charge of the forth ship. With each member of their group using a control chair to pilot the warships they began to do battle with their personal touch in the midst of the fleet arrayed before them.

Upon that day the wraith very nearly drove themselves to exctinction like a tide upon the Trinity and her sisters, the Cortica, the Serana and the Triacia slew all those in their path, the battlegroup wiped upwards of seven thousand ships off the face of the universe that day in such a display of carnage that has never been seen since, before the extent of the damage taken forced the four Angels of destruction to flee the battle or risk being destroyed.

Since that day none of the four ships or their pilots have been seen and the wraith were forever scarred by such a devastating blow to their forces by the wrath of four ships. The council believed it unlikely that the trinity battle-group survived past that day and all attempts to fashion a second model of that warship have failed spectacularly in such a fashion that the council has deemed it prudent to cease all further attempts. What became of the commanders is unknown...

Atlantis Control Spire

the control centre of atlantis stood silent as rodney read aloud the detailed report that had accompanied the specifications of the warship currently raining death and destruction to the wraith as it positioned itself above Atlantis to intercept any more bombarments upon the city.

"Well Rodney it seems the ship wasn't destroyed but it sure has taken a hell of a beating" Colonel john sheppard replied during the silence as he watched the battle above. As the trinity came to a full stop above the central spire the crew of atlantis could see the miriad battle scars across the hull, believing the damage from the dimensional rift to be that which was spoken about in the record.

"Elizabeth that second wraith fleet we were tracking just dropped out of hyperspace." radek yelled from across the room as he viewed his console.

Atlantis could only watch as hyperspace window's, one after the other opened up to dump a veritable storm of wraith ships to the perception of the inexperienced crews in the city.

Bridge of the Trinity:

"Goddammit" Swore Harry Potter as he saw the reinforcements moving to intercept him."Computer remove all power restrictions and feed it into the remaining forward weapon implacements. Bring the energy projectors into a controlled overload of three hundred percent and prepare to fire all charged weapons upo my mark". There was a very, very good reason for the power restrictions upon the plasma rail-guns, the energy projectors and such. If pushed too far the power conduits along the spine of the ship, those connecting the power plants to the rest of the ship from the engines to the energy projectors would actually begin to desintergrate from the strain.

Upon his verbal signal the trinity engaged its sublight drives and swung into a firing arc that would place the entire enemy fleet in the line of the Trinity's main guns. "on my signal fire the energy projectors and the spinal MAC into the centre of the enemy forces and target everything else with all remaining weapons... Fire!" came his shout as the trinity oriented itself upon line of sight to the Wraith fleet. It fired the most deadly ship to ship weapons that were included in its arsenal directly into the horde of ships racing towards it.

There was no description that would suite the destructive power of the attack as fourteen of the thirty wraith hives simply ceased to exist upon contact with the devastation of an energy projector working in a controlled overload of 300% after the first barrage the beams had fired again, the first major power plant powering the energy projectors blew and took out the two starboard Super weapons with it, exposing the skeletal structure of the trinity's forward weapon banks to the people of Atlantis.

Looking on in horror as explosions ran rampant along the tip of the Dreadnought. Due to this fact Harry Decided to go with a final continous port Broadside in an effort to spare the remaining Super-weapons, against the remaining eleven hives and twekve cruisers spread out before the trinity. With the city of atlantis below and the wraith above all power from secondary systems excluding engine and life support systems were fed directly into the weapon banks.

With all restrictions removed the wraith felt the wrath of a ship long thought destroyed by their hands. They felt the bite of plasma rail-guns and mass accelerated rail-gun rounds as they bore through the pitiful armor of the arrayed fleet, shattering the weak shields brought to bear by wraith commanders in an attempt to survive the onslaught of divine retribution from a phantom they still feared

Atlantis Control Spire

'Holy Mother Of God' though Meridith Rodney Mckay as he watched the absolute devastation spewing forth from the trinity's guns, seeing the wraith who had hounded them across pegasus torn to shreds and erased from existence by a heavily damaged Alterran/Ancient warship.

As he watched the ship fire its continuosly devastating broadside into the wraith fleet, Rodney noticed something that caused his eyes to widen in panic. "Elizabeth look at the engines of the trinity, now!" after a quick look at Rodney for his hurried and paniced voice she looked at what he wanted and she saw the same thing , explosions ripped through the already damaged superstructure as the trinity's main reactors finally gave out and a second generator nearly ripped the ship in half, dragging half of its remaining sublight drives with the debris into the atmosphere of Lantea's Planet.

She could see the ship lurching from the loss of half its sublight drives and attempt to compensate as it finnished its barrage against the now shattered fleet before it. "Oh god its not going to survive another explosion that big" she whispered to herself as the ships secondary reactors came online drawing power from the Matter-AntiMatter Reactors in a last ditch effort to keep the six kilometre long dreadnought from falling into the atmosphere, after several minutes of power fluctuations that could be seen from atlantis as the secondary drives attempted to come online the Trinity stabilised itself.

Bridge of the Trinity:

as the secondary reactors began power the remaining sublight drives, Harry Let out a sigh of relief as his efforts to stabilise the trinity after its engine failure, held the ship in orbit long enough to complete the sequence of a continous barrage against the wraith. As the wraith attempted to flee the battlefield of lantea to report the return of a ship long since spoken of in whispers, the trinity despite its damaged and damn near completely crippled state wiped out every single wraith ship in the solar system with a last blast from the two remaining energy projectors on its port side.

With the battle ended and atlantis safe below him, Harry had a single task left before he could rest and suffer in pain, he needed to review the ships logs on his arrival to find out what caused them to be so far off course upon re-entry. After five minutes he face-palmed as he realised the sheer odds of the ship surviving In the breach without shields for that long before re-entry were astronomical in scale.

With the trinity in its current state it would be months before she would be capable of making a journey in Ftl, the only other option would be a hyper drive but the Trinity's hyperdrive was severely damaged well before he found the ship and he had no spares. It would need months in dry-dock before she would be back to full strength.

Realising that he had no other choice at the moment, Harry Finally decided to answer the hail coming from atlantis as it would seem he would need some help getting the trinity to the andromeda void.

"This is Commander Harrison James Potter, of the Warship Trinity.i am in need of medical assistance immediately and someone who can use a control chair to land this ship. Please respond over" he spoke into the communcations unit as it broadcasted on all available frequencies, with the pain from his battered ad broken body coming back and knocking him unconscious.

Atlantis Control Tower

"Carson I need an emergency medical team, now and drop what your doing bceause you are going with the team" Elizabeth yelled into her headset. She looked over to john and said the one thing that both were thinking. " there is a chance he is already unconscious and that ship could drop out of the sky at any moment, without someone stabalizing it in a control chair. That is the only way a single person could pilot that ship without help, your going up with the medical team to make sure it doesnt deteriate further while the medical teams do what they can. If you dont have any other choice land it in the water next to the city." she barked out orders to the teams waiting to beam away as she spoke to her equal when carson arrived.

Sheppard Prepared himself as best he could for what he may find upon the crumbling warship, as the asgard beaming tech in the daedalus picked up himself and the medical units, to be deposited upon the bridge of the several thousand year old ship.

The partial AI in the computer core anticipated their need to reach the commanding officer of the trinity as fast as possible. When they moved across the expansive bridge the teams found Commander Harry Potter Unconscious and slumped half across the control chair.

now im afraid this is the unedited version as im still fixing the screw-up from this morning, i dont believe it flows very well so i shall be going back over the document tonight in an attempt to fix mistakes and arrange the back-story i presented for the trinity's creation.

during this attempt i shall be updating and changing the details of the destiny Dreadnought Class design that i used for the Trinity, as it has been pointed out to me that the Ancients were so far beyond the use of Rail-Guns that its not even funny.

a word of warning to those who think the trinity should not need more than three ZPM's, i will explain my Valid reasoning for More ZPM's in a warship twice the size of Atlantis below.

First of All

Point One: as has been noted before, the ancient weapons station in the Antartica needed a ZPM before the chair could even be used. not to fire the Drones, before it could even be used.

Point two: Sure atlantis has three and it works for a city on only three ZPM's . here is my counter... Atlantis is a CITY! it is not designed for combat. it cannot even use its shield without one ZPM and a damn shitload of Naquada Generators. it requires two ZPM's to engage its StarDrive. it Requires Three ZPM's to use it StarDrive, and its shield and to enter HYPERSPACE!. it does not have Energy Weapons, it does not Regulary go into combat and wipe the floor with wraith hives, nearly the entire time it is on a planet it does not use a shield. its barely two miles wide and 1 high.

The Trinity is a WARSHIP!, it is made for combat. it has a Shield System as powerful as atlantis. it has a point defence network along its hull that uses Plasma Cannons as a defence screen, it has EIGHTY ONE Long range Cannons, it has Five Energy Projectors on the scale of the Stargate Atlantis Defence satalite peter grodin died on. it has an FTL Drive, A HYPERDRIVE, a primary and secondary command and control bridge. crew Quarters and onboard replicaters to service 5000 crew members. which needs a damn high powered life support system. its a damn 6.1 kilometre long Dreadnought that is in Constant combat. it bloody well needs more than three ZPM's to get its ass of the ground and into hyperspace. in combat it needs an average of seven ZPM's. it is not a city, it is twice the size of atlantis and made for war.

so think before you go nuts at it needing more power than a city ship. its a war! Atlantis is not built for War. it has drones. period. no energy weapons

its nearly three times the size of atlantis.

think before you accuse me of fanboying up a super ship


	3. The Devastator Falls

Hey guy's this isnt going to be a full chapter today but a small teaser of what I am trying to write for my next update. Its hard going at the moment and I am in the market for a Beta Reader, someone with experience in stargate fics.

Just a little note to those out there. Even im not sure if harry will keep the Trinity. Its all shot to hell and is going to need some massively extensive repairs before its up for battle again, so its a tossup. If I can find a way for it to live on, then sure it will in some Capacity. But if im curbstomped while trying to find a solution then I just dont know... that makes it more fun somehow when even the Author has to scramble for a solution.

Provisional Chapter Four.

Rough Draft

Let Me know if this Is a good follow up to last chapters crisis?

Bridge of the Trinity.

"Carson, I need to know if he can be moved right now." Major John Sheppard, the military commander of Atlantis asked as patiently as he could in the current situation. Before he could receive an answer his radio crackled to life, "john the engi..." was all he received before an explosion rocked the ship and it started to tilt with the strain of keeping itself in the air. He was thrown off of his feet in the chaos as a steel girder holding the ceiling up crumbled and fell.

Having just avoided being crushed to death, John Sheppard barked out orders as soon as he regained his bearings.

"Carson, I dont care what condition he is in now. Get him out of the chair." he yelled across the room.

Carson was reluctant however to move a patient in his apparent damaged state. He voiced this opinion but was cut off by john before he could finish. " Major I understand he needs to be moved, but I can't!" "its going to have to happen now, if no-one moves this ship it will fall out of the sky, do you realize that Atlantis is directly beneath us?, whats this thing going to hit on the way down?, because its not going to be the water first." he cut off Carson's reply as he climbed over the steel girder and headed towards the chair in the centre of the command platform.

Having no choice left and voicing his displeasure, Carson moved his team into position. "alright you heard the Major, he needs to be moved and we need to get him off that chair. Morrison set up the stretcher we will have to strap the patient down." came Beckets orders as his medical professionalism came to the fore.

The medical staff with him were just barely able to move Commander Harrison Potter from the chair before the Trinity began to drift towards the right, its engines failing from the strain. Nearly falling over in his haste Major sheppard sprinted towards the chair and threw himself into it. He had really only experienced the sensation of his mind being opened once before, on that day he met Elizabeth and sat in the chair in antartica. Well this time it began like that as he subconsciously reacted to the Partial AI that was currently losing control of the Trinity.

The ship having recognised a new person in the command and control chair, did not however react very well and began to attack his mind with a searing fury, the pain became so intense that Major John Sheppard of the Atlantis Base began to scream even as he attempted to wrest control of the flight systems from the Crazed AI. In a agonizing Eternity he succeeded as the AI systems shattered under the strain of running a crippled ship. This did not come without a cost however, and as he began to shift the trajectory of the drifting ship to the ocean instead of its path towards Atlantis. He suffered what would come close to a seizure but was still just barely conscious as he fell off of the control chair. "Car...son , B...B...Bra..ce!" was his final words before he lost consciousness.

With barely seconds to react Carson Becket repeated his orders to the teams behind him, before the Trinity Smashed into the water. Its shields drained completely, its armour shattered beyond all recognition and its last remaining engines just barely keeping the ship from sinking beneath the waves.


End file.
